A known variable valve mechanism, disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005-132990, is used in an internal combustion engine to control an amount of lift, a working angle, and opening and closing timings of a valve 107 according to an operating state of the engine. As shown in FIG. 5, in the variable valve mechanism 100, a lash adjuster 104 supports a proximal end of a rocker arm 101. An input member 103 and an output member 102 of the rocker arm 101 are linked such that they cannot rock in relation to one another. A linking pin 105 that releases the link between the input member 103 and the output member 102 is provided in the rocker arm 101.